Extraction methods for removing metal residuals from polymer cements have been known in the art. An undesirable residue found in polymer cements is the residue of hydrogenation catalyst, particularly nickel-based hydrogenation catalyst. Commercial considerations require residual nickel levels of no more than about 25 parts per million on a polymer basis. Typical extraction methods, such as mixing an aqueous solution of mineral acid and oxygen with a polymer cement, require long contact times and large, expensive equipment to reduce the nickel to marketable levels. It is therefore desirable to have a rapid extraction method which will reduce the level of residual metals in polymer cement within short contact times.